


By Your Front Door

by orphan_account



Category: Gladiator - Dami Im (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She has a princess to rescue, someday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't watch music videos when I need to be cleaning. Oops?

There's a princess she has to rescue. 

She looks at her grandmother without comprehension, as her grandmother explains exactly what she's found, what she saw, and what that means. She's small, she's far from powerful, she's no fierce fighter taking up her father's sword.

But her grandmother smiles. It's not something she has to do right away. She is too small, and she is not prepared. She will go, but not before she is ready.

So she nods solemnly. She could not hear the princess in the forest, but she could see her need. This is her duty, and she will bear it. Even if it takes years.

She will grow up, and she will come. Her grandmother smiles once more, shows her the first thing she needs to learn, and sends her to the forest to train.

And as she walks through the foliage, she knows that it is only one step towards her destiny.


End file.
